1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an enclosure for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used computer enclosure includes a housing and a cover. The housing defines a cavity to receive electronic components, such as a main board, a hard disk, and so on. The cover is fixed on an opening of the housing to enclose the cavity. Generally, the cover is fixed on the housing by screws or bolts. However, this can be inconvenient for assembly or removal, because screws or bolts must be fastened or removed one by one. In addition, the computer enclosure may easily deform after repeated assembly and disassembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.